Hooked
by BJ30
Summary: The rest of the Seville family does not know it, but Simon has discovered drugs and is now hooked. Will his family be enough to get him off the habit or is Simon already a lost cause?
1. First hit

Simon rushed from the stage and toward the exit. He saw that a tall man wearing black was standing by the door.

"Are you Tony?"

"You Simon?"

"Yes. Here's what you need."

Simon handed the man a hundred dollar bill. A few seconds later the man handed Simon a brown pouch, which he quickly hid under his shirt.

"You're a lifesaver. Thank you."

"I'll always have what you need, Simon."

He then went back inside and proceeded to get changed into his street clothes. Alvin looked over and thought he had saw something, but dismissed it.

"Why did you take off so fast like that, Simon?"

"I had to use the bathroom. Really bad."

"You know we have toilets backstage, right? You don't have to go outside."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Si. Let's get back on the bus."

While his brothers were busy getting changed, Simon ran back outside and onto the bus. He removed the pouch from under his shirt and held it in front of him.

"Ah yes…. The sweet stuff. Thank you!"

He placed a bit of the material into a tiny pipe and inhaled.

"Oh yeah…. Take me away…."

Simon then heard the bus door open, causing him to extinguish the pipe and hide everything under his bed. Theodore pulled back the curtain and stared at Simon.

"Are you okay? Jeanette is really worried."

"I'm fine, Theo. I'm feeling just fine! Tell Jeanette not to worry."

"Okay."

Simon wiped away a dab of sweat from his brow as Theodore closed the curtain. A few seconds later, Jeanette opened it and sat down next to him. She could smell something odd, but said nothing.

"Hi…hello beautiful." Simon uttered in a monotone voice.

"Hi. Are you okay? You seem like you're out of it."

"I'm fine. I love you!"

Jeanette kissed him on the cheek before jumping from his bed and heading toward her own. As the night wore on, Simon sat up in his bed, patiently waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Once all of the lights were off, he tiptoed from the bed and headed toward the cabinets.

"Come on… Where is it? I know Dave keeps them in here somewhere. Aha! Bingo!"

Simon spotted the small bottles of wine that were normally kept in the fridge and locked. He grabbed one and retreated to his bed. Simon drank the entire bottle just as he saw his brother's light turn on.

"Shit…. How do I hide this?"

He tucked the bottle under his sheets and laid down, hoping to fool his brothers.

"Simon? Is that you? I heard some noise."

"He he….. No, it was a ghost. Boo!" Simon laughed as his curtain was pulled back.

"Simon Seville! I'm ashamed of you…"


	2. I'm gonna quit maybe

"What? I was just sitting here. I did nothing wrong, Alvin!"

"Yes you did. You thought you could hide the wine from me?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Alvin. It was good, though."

"That's why you should have saved some for me, silly. I was gonna get wasted and make out with you… oh well. There's always tomorrow night."

"Whoa whoa… tomorrow? What's stopping you from making out tonight?"

Alvin smiled and slowly crept toward his brother. As he got loser, Alvin saw something sticking out from underneath the bed and decided to look. He gasped as he pulled out an envelope and saw just what was in it.

"Simon! What are you doing with this? Do you know what this is?"

"I know. It helps me escape, Alvin. Sometimes after the concerts I just need to get loose and away from it all. You understand?"

Simon could tell that his brother was getting angry.

"No. Why is my brother messing around with this? You know its very bad for you, not to mention illegal."

"For humans, yes. It says nothing about chipmunks."

"Simon, either you get rid of this or I will, and I'll also let Dave and the girls know about your little 'habit'."

"No! Don't do that. Jeanette would never forgive me."

"Then which is it? Are you gonna get rid of this, or am I?"

"I'll do it…" Simon said reluctantly as he took the bag from Alvin, opened up his window and tossed it outside.

"Good for you. As a reward, how about some lovin' from Alvin?"

"No, I'm good. I need to come down, if you know what I mean. Besides, I'm really tired. Good night, Alvin."

"Okay. I'm not going to tell the others about this. If I see you using it again, I'll spill the beans, got it?"

"Yes, Alvin."

Simon fell asleep as Alvin closed his curtain.

Early the next morning, Simon woke up and headed straight for the shower. He closed the door, only to hear it open when he stepped in.

"Want some company in there, bro?"

"Alvin? Why would you want to shower with me?"

"As a reward for last night. I'm proud of you, bro."

"All right. Come on in."

Wasting no time, Alvin placed his lips onto Simon's and held on tight. Simon hugged his brother before forcing himself to break the kiss.

"Now was that fun, or what? Maybe we'll actually do _it_ tonight. See you later, Si."

Simon turned off the water and proceeded to dry himself off. He then returned to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. He started laughing before getting dressed and walked toward the cabinets. He pulled out a wooden box and opened it, revealing some peanuts. Simon then took the box to his bed and removed the peanuts, revealing a secret compartment underneath.

"Oh yeah… Come to papa!"


	3. Lit like a christmas tree

Simon grabbed all of the contents from the box and placed it back in its hiding place. With nobody in sight, Simon ran back to his bed and smiled at himself.

"You just hit the jackpot!"

He opened a container with two pills and decided to take one. He then lit up another pipe and began smoking it.

"Oh… yes. That is the good stuff there." Simon coughed as he opened up his window, hoping the smoke would be forced out. He could hear his brothers moving around the bus, but were not coming close to him.

"Why is Simon still sleeping, Alvin? He heard Jeanette ask.

"He was really tired after that concert last night. I say just let him sleep until he wakes up. Sound good?"

"Okay, but I had a surprise for him. Guess it'll wait until after the concert tonight."

Simon ignored her and continued his smoking. The pill was starting to take effect as Simon put out the smoke and leaned his head out the window and yelled.

"He he! Look at me! I can fly!"

Overhearing him, Alvin snuck into his room and yanked on the back of his shirt, pulling Simon back in.

"Whee! That was fun. Do it again, Alvin… Al..Alvin? Oh shit, it's you."

"Yeah. It's me, and I'm pretty pissed at you. After last night, you said you'd stop. Why, Simon? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I can. It makes me feel good like Jeanette and you just can't."

"Simon, these things could kill you." "Oh.. they won't do that. I'm Simon! Nothing can kill me."

"Oh? How about that time before we met Dave, when that snake nearly ate you? Or that time you fell from the tree?"

"Okay! Buzzkill, I get your point. Just let me take one more hit…"

Alvin stepped in front of his brother and pushed him back.

"I'm going to give you until the concert tonight, Simon. If you have not told Dave and the rest of the family by the time the concert is over, I will. I'm going to stop this once and for all, Simon."

"No you're not!"

Simon jumped at Alvin, pushing him out of the room. Now out in the open Simon continued landing hit after hit on his brother, getting no response.

"Come on and fight like a man, you pussy! Fight me!"

Alvin landed a solid hit to Simon's head, but it did little to distract him. Simon kicked Alvin's right leg, and spat on his face. Jeanette walked over and tried to break it up but a strong slap from Simon sent her running away crying. She hugged Eleanor and watched as Simon relentlessly hit his brother.

"Nobody is going to stop me, you got it?"

"Yes! Now stop hitting me. Please!"

"What are you doing, Simon?"

Simon turned and saw that Dave was standing behind him.

"Why are you hitting him like that? Look at him! He's bleeding!"

"He tried to stop me from sticking my head out of the window!"

"Simon, tell him the truth. Tell Dave and the girls the truth."

Simon was silent. Alvin managed to stand up and walk over to Simon's bed. He pulled out his pipe and threw it at Dave's feet before falling down.

"That is why he hit me, Dave. He's doing this…"

"Simon Seville…. I'm so ashamed of you."

"Dave, what's going on? What is that?"

"Girls, our Simon is doing drugs."

Jeanette gasped and started to cry again. She cautiously approached Simon, who took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Simon…. Why? No wonder you have been so out of touch lately. I love you, Simon and I don't want my favorite chipmunk going down this path."

"I love you too, Jeanette.

"Then please stop this. I want you to grow old with me. I want to have children someday. I can't do those things if you do drugs. So please, I beg you to stop. For me?"

"Jeanette, I love you so much… I'm sorry. Please, give me a hug. I really need it."

Jeanette gave in, and hugged him tightly.

"Simon, I'm going to keep this between us. These things are going in the garbage, all right? You'll never be tempted by these again."

"Okay… Jeanette, can you please keep me company until the concert tonight? Oh! And Alvin, I'm sorry for hitting you like that."

"It's okay. It was the drugs talking, not you."

Jeanette escorted a weary Simon back to his bed and closed the curtain separating the bed from the rest of the bus and removed her shirt.

"Oohh…those are better appealing than any drug."

"You like, huh? I'll keep 'em out until we get to the stadium tonight. Simon, you have to keep a promise to me. You will never place your hands on another pipe or pill or any drug at all for as long as you live. Deal?"

"Deal. It's not worth having you mad at me all the time. Now come here, my sweet."

He pulled Jeanette in close and gave her a kiss. She giggled and joined in. Simon began to think to himself

'I think I'd rather do this than what I was doing. It's free!'

Jeanette broke away and smiled at him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just happy that my little Simon is going to be staying away from the bad drugs from now on. Hey… after the concert do you want to, you know… do it?"

"You mean have sex? Sure!"

"It's a date then, mister Seville. See you later!"


End file.
